


Random SasNaru fluff

by ukewithdarksoul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/pseuds/ukewithdarksoul
Summary: Literally just a pointless fluff





	Random SasNaru fluff

Sasuke's arms wrapped gently, yet, tightly around his lover, Naruto's, bare waist. Naruto hummed softly and leaned back into Sasuke's also bare chest.

It was a, rare, quiet day for the young couple.

Naruto, for once in a long time, got a break from the work of being Hokage. So he spent the little time he had with Sasuke, the love of his life.

Sasuke began to lightly kiss and suck on the blonde's neck and shoulder, causing the blonde to giggle softly at the sudden sweet action.

"Your laugh is adorable." Sasuke purred, nipping at Naruto's ear. Sasuke's hands trailed down to Naruto's bare waist under the blanket, squeezing his bare hips causing a gasp from Naruto. "So cute, my adorable little fox." Making Naruto moan and blush. "Do you want to go another round?" Sasuke whispered hotly into Naruto's ear as the black haired man groped Naruto's naked member, causing a gasped moan from the blond hair man's lips.

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction at the reaction he got from his lover. The raven haired man flipped Naruto on the bed, claiming Naruto's lips as his own, and slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth as their hands intertwined and stayed intertwined as they made love all night long.

 


End file.
